Étreintes
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Mitobe et Koganei s'étaient rencontrés dans leur dernière année de collège, où ils avaient été placés côte à côte dans leur classe. Dès leur première rencontre, ils étaient devenus meilleurs amis. Mitobe/Koganei!


**Titre: **_Étreintes  
_**Genre: **_Romance, plein de fluffy fluff  
_**Rating: **_K+__  
_**Personnages: **_Mitobe/Koganei, avec mention de leurs familles et de l'équipe de Seirin._

**Note: **_Un autre OS pour ce couple que j'adore, mais qui n'est malheureusement pas très populaire sur le fandom. Cette fois, c'est vraiment un tout petit texte, sans angst ni rien de méchant. C'est tout gentil, tout mignon, et ça ne se veut ni révolutionnaire ni profond. Un jour, j'essaierai de faire une fic plus élaborée. Pour l'instant, voici un petit moment de la vie de nos tourtereaux!_

_Bonne lecture~!_

* * *

Mitobe et Koganei s'étaient rencontrés dans leur dernière année de collège, où ils avaient été placés côte à côte dans leur classe. Dès leur première rencontre, ils étaient devenus meilleurs amis. Mitobe, sans être méchant, avait de la difficulté à se lier avec les gens; Koganei de son côté était si amical que les gens s'y attachaient tout aussi facilement qu'ils s'en détachaient. Les deux n'avaient donc jamais eu de meilleurs amis avant ce jour précis : on aurait pu parler d'âmes sœurs qui s'étaient enfin retrouvées.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais particulièrement déclarés «meilleurs amis» comme les gens le font parfois, mais ils savaient, sans avoir à le dire à haute voix, qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre l'ami le plus important. C'était évident dans leur façon de toujours rester ensemble, d'étudier ensemble, de passer la plupart de leur congé chez l'un ou l'autre.

C'était chez Mitobe qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'assoir l'un à côté de l'autre. Ce qui les y avait amenés était la propension de ses petits frères et sœurs à venir les déranger pendant qu'ils effectuaient leurs devoirs. Ceux-ci s'assoyaient alors entre eux pour dessiner, jouer ou parler, rendant le partage des réponses plus difficile. Une bonne fois, Koganei s'était installé à la gauche de Mitobe, et depuis ils avaient réalisé les avantages qu'il y avait à se tenir si près : ils pouvaient sans problèmes se montrer leur cahier.

Ils avaient tout naturellement conservé cette habitude lorsqu'ils étaient chez Koganei, bien que la grande sœur de celui-ci ne vienne jamais les déranger. Que leurs épaules et leurs jambes se touchent ne les dérangeait pas : parfois Koga s'appuyait même sur son ami, ou ce dernier passait un bras derrière ses épaules, sans qu'ils n'en tiennent rigueur. C'était peut-être un peu intime pour des amis normaux, mais pour eux, c'était normal. Comme Mitobe ne parlait jamais, il conviait plus facilement ses émotions avec des gestes, et ceux-ci montraient à quel point il tenait à son ami.

Koganei, malgré sa loquacité, aimait également montrer ses émotions avec des gestes, ce que Mitobe était peut-être le seul à savoir. C'était la raison qui les avait d'abord réunis : entre eux, les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires. Le moins timide remplissait souvent le vide, parce qu'il n'aimait pas toujours le silence, mais son ami aimait l'écouter parler de tout et de rien. Il arrivait aussi qu'il n'y ait aucune discussion; alors, aucun malaise ne les séparait. Le simple fait d'être ensemble les comblait.

Leur amitié était plus profonde que n'importe laquelle et s'ils en avaient ressenti le besoin, ils auraient peut-être tenté de mieux s'observer pour voir s'il n'y avait pas plus. Cela dit, ils n'aimaient ni l'un ni l'autre les prises de tête. Tant que leur sentiment était réciproque, l'étiquette que portait ce lien n'était pas importante.

Une soirée d'hiver, alors qu'ils révisaient pour un futur examen, Mitobe se rendit compte que son ami frissonnait. Il remarqua alors que l'air était en effet assez froid. Cela dit, comme sa température corporelle était toujours un peu plus élevée que celle des autres, il n'avait ni chaud ni froid. C'est pourquoi, au lieu de songer à monter le chauffage ou à aller chercher une couverture, il choisit la solution la plus simple sur le moment : il prit son ami dans ses bras, dans le but de lui donner de sa propre chaleur.

Koganei ne résista pas et se blottit dans son étreinte, lui volant au passage la chaleur dont il avait besoin. Leurs révisions étaient depuis longtemps oubliées tandis que le plus grand frottait le dos de son ami, dans le but de le réchauffer plus encore. Le plus petit laissa alors échapper un bruit, à mi-chemin entre un couinement, un gémissement et un ronronnement. Embarrassé, il rougit un peu et, pour la première fois, leur proximité le frappa de plein fouet.

Il tenta de se débattre, mais avec peu de force, et Mitobe ne fit que raffermir sa prise. Toujours rougissant, Koga leva la tête vers son ami pour mieux comprendre ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il fut littéralement assailli par une vague de tendresse qui débordait de son regard. Il réalisa, quand son ami se pencha vers lui, qu'ils avaient probablement dépassé le cap de l'amitié depuis longtemps déjà, mais, étrangement, la pensée ne lui déplut pas. Pour tout dire, elle ne le choqua même pas.

Son cœur se débattant dans sa poitrine, il accueillit les lèvres de son ami sur les siennes. Toutes formes de pensées quittèrent promptement son cerveau alors qu'il lui rendait son baiser. Celui-ci n'était ni vraiment passionné, ni très avide : il n'était que tendresse et sérénité. À l'image même de leur lien.

Le plus petit passa ses mains autour du cou de Mitobe et s'installa à demi sur ses cuisses, dans le but de se rapprocher de lui. À ce moment, le plus grand le prit par la taille et l'installa directement sur lui : décidément, ils pensaient pareil. Cette pensée donna naissance à une vague de chaleur qui se propagea dans sa poitrine et il se sentit étrangement près de pleurer.

Mitobe dut le sentir, parce qu'il arrêta leur baiser et prit son visage dans ses mains, pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Koganei sut sans l'ombre d'un doute que l'autre l'aimait et apprit en même temps que c'était réciproque. Les larmes qu'il retenait jusqu'alors coulèrent librement sur ses joues et son nouveau petit ami les essuya avec un sourire. C'était leur bulle, leur monde, et il leur semblait que rien ne pourrait les en sortir.

Koganei finit par sourire, dans le but de rassurer son coéquipier, avant de se pencher sur lui pour entamer un autre baiser. Mitobe délaissa son visage pour poser ses mains dans le bas de son dos, en une étreinte protectrice et tendre. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, s'embrassant et se câlinant sans un mot, comme seul bruit leurs souffles saccadés.

Enfin, à contrecœur, ils se délaissèrent et Koganei se réinstalla à ses côtés, un peu plus près de lui qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant. Mitobe réalisa avec joie que l'objet de son affection ne frissonnait plus : au contraire, il était même encore un peu rougissant. Il passa tout de même son bras autour de ses épaules avant de reprendre l'étude pour leur prochain examen. La concentration n'y était plus tellement, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en souciait : l'important, c'était ce qu'ils partageaient, cette chaleur qui les réunissait.

À partir de ce jour, Koganei décida d'appeler son petit ami Rin-chan. Ce dernier eut la même idée et l'appela par son prénom, Shinji, bien qu'il ne le dît que dans sa tête. C'est de cette façon que l'équipe de Seirin apprit que deux de ses membres étaient maintenant en couple. À moins que ce ne soient leurs nombreuses étreintes qui les trahirent.


End file.
